


A fantasy fulfilled

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian agrees to the one position he has never tried.





	A fantasy fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

”Please” I whisper in his ear as he lays beneath me, and he smiles condescendingly.  

“Sorry Sunshine, but it’s not going to happen” he refuses me. 

“But you’ve let me top you before” I remind him as I sit back on my knees. 

“And maybe I’ll let you do it again, but not right now, and definitely not like that” he informs me. 

I sigh as I look at the man now sitting in front of me. I guess I always knew this was the reaction I’d get, but lately I haven’t been able to think about anything else, and I want it too fucking much to give up now. 

“Would you please trust me already?” I ask him annoyed. “I mean, are you seriously telling me that after asking me to marry you, and telling me you love me, you still don’t trust me enough to let me see you like that?”

“Why can’t we just do it like we always do?” he counters.  “Because I want to see you” I whisper seductively in his ear. “Just like you sometimes want to see me while you’re fucking me. Please Brian, let me see you” 

“Justin, I….” He tries. 

I kiss him hungrily and push him down on his back as I reach for the lube. I know he is experiencing an internal conflict, almost ready to let me, and that if I don’t press my luck slightly it will never happen. And I need it to happen, God, I need it so much I barely dare to take a breath because I am afraid it will give him the time he needs to refuse me.  

“God!” he breaths as I finally let him up for air, one lubed finger sliding inside of him at the same time. “Okay… but now that I am agreeing, give me time to breath, okay? Jesus!” 

“Sorry” I groan, feeling the warm tightness around my finger. “But, God Brian, you are so fucking beautiful, and I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long…” 

I kiss him again, this time letting him up for air a lot sooner than last time and he chokes on a laugh. 

“I can tell” he coughs, clearing his throat. “You could almost pass for the 17 year old boy I picked up 9 long years ago” 

“Fuck you” I snort, irritated that he finds my desperate need amusing.

He laughs, pulls my face to hiss and kisses me. 

“Sorry Sunshine” he smiles affectionately. “I love that you want me that much” 

I ad another finger and the intense desire that curses through my body as his ass clenches around them almost does me in. 

“Good, because you have no fucking idea how difficult it is to go slow right now!” I growl and kiss him passionately.  

I kiss his neck before going down to his nipples and sucking on them. I love his body more than he will ever know, and every time I see him naked I am amazed that anything so beautiful and perfect could ever have been created. I know he hates his fake ball, and I know he detests getting older, but… there is no need to. His body has only gotten more beautiful after his cancer because he started getting slightly more obsessed with keeping in shape even though he was already plenty fit. And the tiny scar he has behind his right testicle is never noticeable unless you pick it up and examines it, which, lets face it, very few guys besides me do. And even then I only see it because I know it’s there.    

His face is still as beautiful as it ever was… if anything it’s more refined, more masculine, than it was when he was younger. And wrinkles and grey hair? Well, he has a few more wrinkles around his eyes than he used to, but I like to think that’s because he laughs and smiles more since Gus and I came into the picture. And I think it’s going to be many years before any grey flecks will be seen in his hair, if it is ever going to happen at all.  

And his sexual prowess? Well, let me tell you, Brian Kinney at almost 40 is as good as he was when I met him and he was fearing turning 30. I think he finds it slightly less challenging to prolong a fuck than he used to, but my ass can testify that he can dish it out as log, as hard, and as many times as he did the day I met him. And the quality hasn’t gone down either, quite the contrary. He still manages to amaze and surprise me with new things, new ideas, and new tricks. The only difference from when we met and till now is that now making love is just as common as a good hard fuck, and I consider that to be a change for the better. 

I am brought out of my mulling when he groans as I hit his prostate. I can feel that the need cursing through my body has calmed down slightly, and that my breathing is slightly less laboured. Brian, on the other hand, seems to be catching up to me quite nicely if the need etched on his face and his breathing is anything to go by, and I crook my fingers again as I insert a third to the mix.. 

“Justin” he groans in warning, 

“What?” I demand. 

“I’m not some fucking virgin” he protests. 

I smile and give him a kiss. 

“I know” I assure him. “But I am finally getting to watch every expression that crosses this beautiful face of yours as I fuck you, and the less pain I see there the happier I’ll be. Then again, you could just let me fuck you a lot more often if you object to the need for this amount of preparation” 

“Nice try Sunshine” he rolls his eyes, “but it is never going to happen” 

“Mmmmm” I murmur as I kiss his neck again. “Then shut up and enjoy” 

He grumbles slightly, but seems to accept my suggestion none the less. Putting some on my hand I coat my cock, making sure the entrance will be as painless as possible. I can’t wait to be inside him like this bareback. I know from experience how intense that is, and I’ve wanted to see his face while he experienced it for so long. 

“Ready?” I ask as I place myself at his entrance, not sure I could take hearing a no at this point. “

Yes” he grits out, and I push into him without anymore delay.  

Slick smooth tightness like nothing I’ve ever felt closes around me, and I make this pitiful and embarrassing whimper as I push all the way in, unable to hold back. 

“Fuck Brian” I groan.  

“That’s the point Sunshine” he agrees hoarsely as I start to thrust gently in and out of him.  

I can tell by his almost Lamaze-like breathing that he isn’t quite comfortable with me fucking him face to face yet, and that he is desperately trying to calm any intense feelings that might make him show any sign of vulnerability. I’m almost amused that he’d think his struggle to avoid showing how amazing it feels isn’t just as obvious as just showing it.   

Any amusement I might have felt, however, disappears the moment I see in his eyes and on his face that I hit just the right angle. He breath catches, he makes this sound in the back of his throat that even the great Kinney can’t control, and the way his face contorts as his eyes widen slightly is amazing to witness. His ass clenches reflexively, the only sign I have always had when Brian let me top from behind, and I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before. I make sure to hit that angle again and again, needing to make him fall apart the way he does with me.  

“Nnnnggg” he groans, teeth clenched tightly shut as he’s obviously trying to muffle the sound as much as he possibly can. 

“No” I groan as I push into him again, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Don’t fight it. Just let me hear you Brian. Show me how good it feels” 

He shakes his head slightly in denial, but his nails digging into my back and his legs tightening around me shows what a struggle it is to keep up his defences. I gently bite his lope and his body arches slightly off the mattress in response as his ass clenches around me. 

“Feels good?” I ask . 

“Yes” he grounds out and my heart fills with love for him as I hear him admit it. 

“Then show me” I growl out next to his ear. “Let go and it will be even more amazing” 

He thrashes slightly, obviously not ready to let me have that yet. I close my still slightly lubed hand around his cock as encouragement and finally see the first sign of him cracking. 

“Nnnnngggg” I hear again, and then the most beautiful sound ever pours out of him. “Justin!”  

My cock twitches in recognition inside of him and I feel like I’m about to loose it. But not this time. I vowed to myself that this time he would be the one to come first, that he would not have the satisfaction of a blowjob afterwards because I couldn’t hold back. I wanted to hear my name from his beautiful mouth, and I wanted to see him loosing control. Determinedly I started making short quick jabs at his prostrate while stroking his cock more determinedly and mercilessly.  

“Justin” he whimpers, he honest to God whimpers. “Fuck” 

“Yes” I growl. “So hot… so tight. You feel fucking amazing Brian” 

His hands are at his side now, holding on to the sheets so tightly I’m almost amazed that his bronzed skin can turn that shade of white. His cock twitches slightly in my hand and I feel an irrational sense of pride and accomplishment as I realize I am about to make him come. 

“I’m gonna…” he mewls, the slight surprise in his voice unmistakable.  

“Yes” I groan I agreement. “Come for me Brian” 

“Oh God” he breathes as his eyes clenches shut. 

“No!” I refuse him. “Open your eyes and come for me”

 He seems almost too lost to listen. 

“Brian!” I growl and he opens is eyes wide in surprise as his cock starts jerking, hot streams of cum pulsing over my hands and onto his chest and stomach. 

Seeing his eyes, seeing his face, and hearing sounds from him I’ve never heard before is the most amazing feeling ever, and when his ass clenches around my dick so hard it’s almost too much but not enough at the same time I loose it too, whimpering so undignified it’s bordering on pathetic as I jerk inside of him, filling him with my come. 

“God yes” I babble, as the last wave hits me. “So fucking good!”

 I feel his body jerking beneath me every time a new spurt of come flows into him. 

“Feels good without the condom, huh?” I breathe knowingly after the last wave is over. 

“Aaaaamazing” he drawls before clearing his throat.  

I smile to myself as I pull out of him, roll to the side and cuddles up to him with my head on his shoulder. His right hand is caressing my hair an I snuggle closer as my eyes fall shut. I feel his heartbeat slowing and his breathing getting more even and kiss his chest. 

“Thanks” I whisper. 

“Mmmmm” I hear him murmur as I finally drift off. 


End file.
